Children of Doom
by miguelnuva
Summary: Gohan is the son of the Fallen sent to Earth to retrieve his daughter and bring upon the apocalypse. Once Good's last line of defense against Evil is destroyed Hell will rule all. *Dark* GohanXChibiusa fic   Co-written with Sun wukongoku
1. Escape of a child, Sacrafice of a savior

**_"I saw angels fall down  
>At the glory of the Lord<br>And as I hit the ground I see_**

**And I fall down**  
><strong>Afraid and shaking here<strong>  
><strong>And I fall down<strong>  
><strong>Perfectly safe in here"<strong>

**_Skillet, Angels fall down_**

**_Prologue_**

**_It was past midnight around 1:00 in the morning, a rainy day but not just regular drops of earthly liquid substance you would simply see everyone watering their gardens with, this rain was heavy very heavy so heavy a simple touch to the skin even once will cause vexation to the flesh. Not only this but with a baleful kind of weather come a baleful kind of day because this rain adds to the darkness that is happening right now._**

A someone in the night had ran airlessly as if this person was in a hurry to go somewhere, the runner had kept running and running with no looking back like he/she was heading somewhere.

"_I have to make it through this, if I don't everything will be corrupted until destroyed and all light and hope is gone for all eternity!"_

This figure wore a dark brown robe to obfuscatehim/herself. It was a raining and it was dark this person was working hard to make it to the destination as much as possible, he/she had to run through the forest outside of a town which was not an idea anyone would really use in such a haste but this concealed runner seemed to have no choice.

"_The church is just up ahead I have to put her inside there where he or his demons can't see her."_

Within the persons cloak was a bundle of what looked like a baby, the age seemed less than a year old and this person carrying the baby was a woman. As she ran more and more she had reached the place she set out for, it was church a holy place known to be the house of the almighty one and it was there she found a sanctuary not for her but for the infant inside her arms.

As she went through the door she knew she only had seconds before someone could find her.

"You are the last hope my daughter, please young one you must never let him get you."

As the woman set the baby down near the church pedestal just next to the steps she pulled an enchanting looking item, it was mostly blue with some golden decorative ornaments and an orb which looks like a whitish blue Pegasus.

"Helios I leave her in your hands, please take care of her and never let him have her." The woman said with a saddened look in her face as she started to form tears then as fast as she did getting to the church she ran away from there without looking back because it was deplorable to think about what time she could've had with the child.

"I should've died a long time ago with my friends but it's too late and this is the last chance we have for not letting him win and bring Earth to the apocalypse." The mysterious woman distressingly thought.

So far the person she was running away from hadn't caught her yet however she knew that until the entire day was done she was never safe, he was not the kind of person that would ever give up a chase in fact he was not a person at all. As she progressed farther from where she had abandoned the baby she found herself near a city, it wasn't an ideal place to escape from her captor but with her task fulfilled it didn't matter to her.

She went into the streets of the urban area passing through many bystanders still holding tightly onto her robe. She came across a taxi cab and inattentively went in, as she sat in the backseat of the yellow colored vehicle she pondered about what she did and for the first time of the day she removed her hood now that she was inside somewhere and outside of the rain. Her hair was blonde but it was rather glimmer than any ordinary persons yellow hair and it was tied with what looked like odangoes.

"I don't know if I can make it out of here alive I just know he is out there and he will eventually find me, it's only a matter of time before he knows where I am and I only have a gambling hope of living. Why oh why did I have to be born of this damnable destiny!" She thought as she looked on the front of her wrist the unholy trinity and the mark of the demon **_666_**.

She decides to stop thinking and get a move on. "Can you please take me to the other side of this city?"

When she had heard no answer from the driver she looked up then saw in the seat next to his what appeared to be a person, as she gazed closer she saw blood dripping down from the back of his skull. That when she horrifyingly though if that's the driver then who was on the wheel.

It was then she turned her attention to the seat where the taxi driver was suppose to be sitting then she saw a figure sitting still alive upright with the back of his head facing her; he had midnight black hair. As she sat there still looking at him then all of a sudden his head turned around to face her with an evil looking grin as he revealed his expression towards her, his face was rather handsome and his eyes matched his hair but it was simply a mask covering up the demonic thing he truly is.

She stared at him in deep cold icy fear as she saw it was the man she had been running away from all this time.

"Hello Serenity." The evil man said

The woman dubbed Serenity wasted no more time in the car with him as she quickly got out then once again ran away from him.

The man still kept his smile on his face unchanged as he focused and looked through the car mirror turning it towards Serenity's direction.

"Run run as fast as you can, there will be no escape my dear rabbit."

Serenity had managed to make it across the streets, she couldn't look back she made every second and every breath in her body count as she only thought of escaping him, she ran past every person in the city, she crossed streets as lights were everywhere and she paid no attention towards the traffic she was causing until she finally made it out.

She continuously ran her ass off out of the city and into the country until she made it into a forest again. As she continued onward in the middle of many and many trees she was then stopped as she saw in front of her the man whom she attempted to escape but as with what happened in the city he caught up to her again. He stood in front of her still and calm like he knew she had gotten her where he wanted, now that Serenity was trapped running was pointless.

"Kill me if you want Edymion but you will never find her." Serenity said bravely.

"You are right but once her seventh birthday comes, death and destruction will reign upon this Earth. The last light of hope will be gone and an era of darkness will forever be put on this pitiful universe."

"That maybe true but this is the only time you will ever be allowed to stay in Earth!"

"What makes you think my only time on earth will be the last time I will be here, all I need is a trustful disciple to carry out my orders and find her, she is not old enough so it matters little to me I still have many years until I find her and she will follow my orders."

Serenity looked down with a frownful face. "I should've killed her when I had the chance, it was at that moment it would've all ended and your plan could not be carried out."

"It's a damn shame Serenity, had you killed our daughter I would've killed you too but more importantly the doomsday I was planning for years would've ended but no you've benefitted my ambition."

Serenity then showed him a proudful smile across her face as she locked her eyes upon him head on.

"You know since I was no longer any use to you since I gave birth to our child you should've killed me then. Now that she's away from you there is still hope for Earth, hell I even doubt you will be able bring her back to hell with you once she's turned seven, after that your evil is over with."

Edymion showed no signs of doubt at his former child bearer. "You have such a strong heart Serenity."

**_Too bad I have to pull it out of you!_**

With a simple lift of his right arm he gored his hand right into Serenity's chest, blood poured out and stained his hand and all Serenity could do was bleed from her mouth and nose and stare at him while she felt his hand move around inside her. She could feel her broken ribcage but when he pulled his hand out of her the last thing she did was take the last few seconds of her life looking at what he had just pulled out from her chest.

**_Her still beating heart_**

Serenity fell to her knees before landing her lifeless form onto the grass dead with her eyes still opened but she no longer moved.

Edymion still held onto her heart and stared at her dead body as he stood next to her his smile still stayed the same as usual. He then lifted his hand and with a snap of his fingers Serenity's corpse was set on fire; he wanted to cremate her and leave her ashes for dead.

"Now that that's over I still have some hours left, I don't know where she is at this point but even if I don't raise her to be evil like me I can still manipulate her to do my bidding. I minus well spend the last of my time here on Earth for one day it will all be mine.

**_"Break my bones and reset me  
>Piece by piece you break me<br>Pick up the cross 'cause it's killing time  
>How can I scream when the pain is<br>Such a release I get the courage  
>To pick up the nails 'cause it's killing time"<em>**

**_Skillet, Kill Me Heal Me_**


	2. Black Hearted Boy

**_I see no, hear no evil,  
>Black writings on the wall,<br>Unleashed a million faces,  
>And one by one they fall,<em>**

**_Black hearted evil_**

**_Crush40, I am all of me_**

_On a distant planet far from Earth, destruction took place within the once peaceful planet with very peaceful beings called the Nameks and there planet was none other than Namek itself._

"Why are you doing this" A very elder wrinkly skinned alien said to the one whom destroyed their planet as he held on to his Namekian child.

The one he blamed in front of him was a seven year old boy but don't let his age fool you, he was a young badass that would make kids his age even older look like they've never been born yet. He had ebony black hair so long that it reached most of his back, his eyes were as black as the darkness he had spread and so cold that even many great demons would cry when looking into him, funny thing is demons can't cry because they're fucking evil. To go with his eyes and evilness he had a tail like a monkeys, to many people it's cute but to this boy it was his mark as a demon just like horns he was no different in fact worse than many of the devils great demons, **_He was the Dark Messiah._**

"This planet is for The Fallen, you and the rest of your puny race shall now be delivered to him." The boy coldly said.

The Namek was grieved over the death of his comrades, thousands of bodies lie on the grounds of Namek all caused by this damn boy.

"Damn you!... Damn you!...Damn…you!" The Namek screamed his obscenities at the boy.

The boy felt absolutely no remorse nor care for the Nameks feelings like anyone else's. He raised his right palm in front of him then fired a ki blast through the old green skinned humanoids chest killing the last of the aliens kind.

_Your souls cannot leave this planet nor can they leave your bodies, they shall be taken into Hell where The Fallen will enslave you all in forever torment_

The devilish boy had announced to the world, the planet was then covered in total darkness as it disappeared from existence into oblivion where the souls of the planets people will rest in damnation.

The boy then reappeared in a place in an even worse condition than even the planet he had just destroyed in fact destruction was this planets style as it was none other than**_ Hell_**

Stories of Hell were just as terrible as they appeared, the place looked destroyed like a bomb hit it, the sky was neither morning nor night as it was blood red, demons roamed the dead structures like a playground; filthy ugly, horrible creatures they were, it was an infinite realm so those planets who were taken in by the fallen or his followers were taken there; tortured by the demons into nothing until they can become nothing with devices, tools, and sometimes the demons own cryptic hands.

_"Very well done Goku my boy."_

The boy named Goku kneeled down as the owner of the voice arrived, Endymion appeared before him.

"Congratulations on taking planet Namek, you've destroyed it and delivered the people to me." Endymion honored the boy.

"Thank you father I am glad to have made you proud."

"Unlike my apostles you my disciple, you my son carry my true power my false prophet, my antichrist."

"You created me and made me from your blood, I am second to your evil."

The Fallen smiled at his son as he brewed something he feels Goku is up for.

"How would you like another assignment Goku?"

"I would gladly." Goku had agreed.

"Very well then, you see I had a daughter whom is stuck on Earth."

"Goku gasped in surprise. "You had a daughter? But I never knew."

"I never told you about her because she wasn't important until now. You see her seventh birthday is coming up and once that happens she will bring Armageddon upon the planet. After which there will no longer be planets of light thus the goodness of light will cease to exist and darkness will be at age."

Endymion continued as he see's Goku still listening "I need you to retrieve my daughter, your sister and bring her back here so that we can commence the destruction."

"Disaster and devastation, death and destruction my lord I will complete this task."

"Here is what she looks like." Endymion pulled his hand out in front of him and like a magic trick it appeared as a image of the girl he wanted Goku to seek, she had long sakura pink hair long enough to reach her back, blood ruby red eyes, all together she looked sad like she was going to cry though this did not faze Goku one bit for all he wanted was to complete his mission.

"Her name is Usagi find her and make sure she comes back before her birthday, I chose you because you are strong enough now to take out her guardian. This ass right here" Endymion changed his image to an older boy about twice as old as Usagi and Goku himself. "He is Helios her guardian the archangel many of my demons couldn't stand his holy power but you are my strongest I'm sure your obstacle will break under your feet then you can take your sister. I am counting on you to do this my son Goku."

"I shall father."

"For this mission you must get as close to Helios and Usagi as possible that means for you to use regular ki not your yoki otherwise Helios will easily suspect you. I've trained in both the humans very own ki and our demon ki, do not use demon ki unless it is the last resort such as fighting with Helios himself but this mission is for you to get Usagi so don't be cocky, just kill Helios anyway possible. You cannot fail this."

Goku stood up strongly "Helios will be dead I am not afraid of weak little angels and I will bring my sister back."

"Very well off with you." Endymion gave a last response

As Goku nears his departure from hell he walks down the path where demons hide within the dead column in the ruins, all demons whom see him walking steadily towards them they cower away from him fearing his far superiority to them; **_one did not_**.

"I see The Fallen, the Prince of Darkness has given you a very important mission." The honey-dew green skinned creature about Goku's size said unyieldingly.

"What's it to you Garlic Jr.?" Goku retorted as he stopped his movement with the small gremlinlike being named Garlic Jr behind him.

Garlic Jr. grinned evilly showing his fangs, he was one of the fallen's very own apostles, they were the strongest of all his demons but only the strongest of all of them could be his true disciple which was where Goku was placed in. Garlic Jr. was simply a petty rival wanting to be treated greatly as #1 by the Fallen himself but he could never achieve that because of his son.

"You may be the fallen's own but that doesn't mean one day I will surpass you." Garlic Jr. pushed onto Goku.

"Your delusions cloud your judgment; believe what you want I can see you are not at my power." Goku smiled strongly at his inferior.

"Mark my words monkeybitch, one day I will beat you and be adored by The Fallen!" Garlic Jr. shouted angrily.

Goku wasn't afraid of any of his words in fact all it did was make him laugh loudly and walk away from him with his back turned.

"Sometimes I wonder how a trog like you has the guts to talk up to me, you are nothing just a creature with lower power than me **_Hahaha!_**" Goku thought as he laughed.

…Okay for those of you wondering No Goku is not in this chapter and is not the main character in this fic you will find out later why later.


	3. Present Day on Earth

_**Okay if you are wondering about this story, it was written by a friend who was a big fan of Flirtatious Flamingos work. Her work was dark and dramatic and had some religious references. This was such a dark fic he gave it to me so if any of you read Flirtatious Flamingos work you will see similarities.**_

_**One man, one mission  
>One plot to save the world<br>Reclaim all races  
>And embrace our destiny<strong>_

**Changing history when the colliding comes**  
><strong>Where will you run<strong>

**Every day the Kingdom is advancing**  
><strong>The earth invasion has just begun<strong>  
><strong>Without a sound, without fear<strong>

**It attacks the heart and soul**  
><strong>To rule all life and display His government<strong>

**Earth Invasion by Skillet**

_**Back on Earth**_

The wooden carved doors of a Catholic Church opened up and through it a boy around thirteen years or more stepped forth, his hair was short and curly and his eyes were golden yellow and on his forehead resembled a jewel. Interestingly this was the same exact Church where Serenity left her child in order to save her from the Fallen's hands, that was several years ago.

"You have come Helios." The man wearing a black collar suit clearly he was a priest turned to him coming in. The Priest was clearly passed his fifties as he had grey hair and wore glasses.

"If feel the time is almost up, father Damien." Helios responded

"Why is it you think that?" The priest questioned

"Because of the Prophecy." Helios ended giving Damien a dreadful look.

Priest Damien came to Helios and asked "Why have you come here Helios, Usagi no longer lives here since she left a year ago."

"I'm here for another reason; I came to ask if you have anything about the prophecy." Helios asked strongly but with a good withheld attitude.

Damien said nothing to him as he simply stared at him for a few seconds but it died when he finally told him.

"There may be a book in the basement library. A place we keep for ancient and secret stories that would either be myth or true. Come follow me." Priest Damien ushered Helios down the hallway and into a closet where he opened the trap door then lit up the torch along the way as they head down into the cavern.

"Why would you keep such books down here?" Helios asked as he and the priest walked past the shelves.

"Believe it or not Helios many people like you come here from time to time wanting to know about legendary prophecies or mythical beings long lost. Ever since Usagi was brought here I needed to tell someone about what I believed she might be, when you appeared from that item the one you call Serenity left I knew I could trust you to do this when I told you."

"I am the last thing God has to defend against this evil."

"If you knew she was the daughter of the Fallen why have you come to ask me about the prophecy?"

"In order to prevent this catastrophe I need to know how it will come, I need to know what The Fallen and his demons need from Usagi and what are they going to do to her to make this apocalypse happen."

"I see, it was ever since that day you told me of Usagi's origins I said to you "If there is anything you need to know I have the information about demons and other supernatural things." You are taking my advice but further your good cause."

After talking and walking for a few minutes Damien brought him to where he needed.

"Over here in the children of the fallen section." Damien pointed

"The one I should be looking for is about his prophecies on using a child." Helios instructed solemnly.

Damien looked through alphabetically as he used his index finger to guide him until he found _**An Evil Child of Serenity**_.

"This one should be it." Said Damien in a very serious tone.

Damien and Helios came back up and sat down in a room where they can carefully read the book without any disturbance.

Damien kept researching through the pages trying to find what the former Archangel needed to know as he sat their patiently waiting, he managed to find it.

"Here it is." Damien announced making Helios look with enthusiasm.

The priest then read the text; the writings were malevolently and cryptically made giving out a dark like feel that no ordinary person would dare look at.

"_**The Fallen himself had to choose a time where he can rule the world. The war between the great heavens and hell were fought thousands of years ago before man or God could shape the Earth. The Prince of Darkness foresaw his victory after he won the war in a galaxy far from ours after he had defeated the Light that tried to defend his darkness he took their princess, he saw in the future he could rule the universe but in order for him to rule Earth he would need a child one that could carry out his evil and plunge the Universe into total darkness for he saw it was his only way. **_

_**Tentacles will appear behind the Sun and Hell will be released and not just the Fallen's greatest demons but all of Hell when the child is at the age of six on the sixth day when born and on the sixth month.**_

"If this story is what Usagi is about then only you can prevent this." Said Damien

"Usagi was born about five years ago so this is the year then the prophecy will begin on the sixth month then on the sixth of that month." Helios calculated.

"You have only two ways to keep this prophecy from being fulfilled. You must keep The Fallen's demons from taking her back to the depths of Hell."

"And what of the alternative?" Helios said in a critical expression.

_**Kill her.**_

Far from where the Church was a young girl about five years old sat down on the grass while holding her knees together in a fetal position; she had long sakura pink hair touching down to her back and amethyst red eyes, and creamy white skin. She looked traumatized as she kept mumbling uncontrollably.

"_I didn't mean to!...I didn't mean to!"_

_**Flashback**_

_She was a year younger and alone in the playground near the Church where she was put in other than her there was a boy about more than three years older than her picking on her he was a random stranger._

"_What's wrong are you too slow to read my lips." The boy bullied her after forcefully pushing her to the ground and insulting her mercilessly._

"_Hey retard can you hear me." The boy pushed on._

_Usagi was very hurt over the boy bullying her and at the same time she felt mad as sticky liquidizing tears formed._

"_Aww is the wittle baby gonna cwyy." He insolently kept hitting her with words._

_It was then Usagi lost control of herself as she got up from her feet, a strange black aura formed around her and her eyes began to glow demonically and she walked towards him with a raging fury across her face . The boy changed his expression from absolute laughter to "About to get fucked" when he saw what was going on with Usagi_

_The boy could only step back for he didn't know what he was messing with until something happened. His nose began to bleed strangely as he touched the blood at looked at it fearfully then he felt some coming out of his eyes then ears then finally his mouth. The boy was caught in a seizure like moment only it was far worse as he could feel his body tremble until finally __**SPLAT!**_

_He exploded violently with blood raining down with no traces of remains of the boy. The kids and priest Damien gathered to see what happened and the look in their faces were extreme shock and fear._

Usagi could only think about the terrible thing she had done and had been regretful since that day.

_**********************Okay please read and review on what you think about the story.**_


	4. Arrival and Invitation

**_**_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<em>**_**

**_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<em>**

**_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>**

The young Demon had appeared in the middle of nowhere well on Earth of course but nowhere familiar. Goku searched around and tried to use his yoki to sense where the requested False Prophet was. He kept his Yoki focused strongly until he had finally found a signal; it was dim but the only ones that could've been that strong are either the archangel or the Fallen's own.

"I can feel her I must go to her." Goku said

He knew he couldn't use his ki in the public so he just ran as rapidly and as conventional and unsuspicious as he could following his trail to Usagi.

_**Meanwhile back to Usagi**_

Usagi Pondered hard still the intense thought of the crime she did to that kid regardless of him being a total asshole she just couldn't stop thinking of herself being evil she was fully aware of her devilish powers but she had no idea why she got them then it flashbacked to her

"_You are not evil Usagi you may believe in that but the truth is you can choose to be good just be good and I promise everyone will start liking you more."_

_The words Helios told her._

She didn't believe his words not if he was the only person in the world that was her friend. In her heart if she had one she saw she was evil. When she was left at the orphanage kids often picked on her and treated her like an outcast, they loathed her, they shunned her, they called her a demon and a monster, not one of them ever showed kindness nor shame of their actions they just hated her. It was only the father before Helios that showed at least some kindness towards her but as she grew older she couldn't stand being in such a place, it was then she killed that boy she had finally left living her new life in a house in the country side with Helios caring for her as her only friend at that point.

Usagi couldn't take it anymore regretting and remorse of her sin and living around people who couldn't stand her and treated her like the demon she had yet known herself to be however she had always had the feeling like she clued it was her destiny (she couldn't be any more right).

_**She had to end it all.**_

In a nearby bridge she saw that only suicide will let her be free. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do but it can't be any worse than living in this Earth the Kami created planet that made her nothing but a monster. She climbed on the ledge with her stubby little hands and off the stony cemented pavement h then stood straight up looking down on the aqua clear water down below, she made little hesitation as she let herself drop front first right into it; the last thing she did was close her eyes.

Goku while far away was making good progress but the once signal of his sister started fading he was worried.

"What she's dying? No way I can't let her die I have to bring her back alive!"

Goku decided to fuck going normal and just hightail it there, he was not in the mood to fail his mission. He went at very high running speed towards Usagi and was able to get to the bridge; he knew she was in the water since her energy was still detectable so he flew right in the abyss to save Usagi. As he swam down he could see her lifelessly sinking to her death of course it wasn't hard for him to take her body from being submerged; he grabbed her with both arms across her torso and flew back up to the surface.

Goku had managed to successfully emerge from the watery depths as he splashed and exhaled deeply with his sister in his arms. He went to higher grounds to put her down gently and tried to let her recover, this was his first time ever seeing his long lost sister whom he was never told by even his own father.

"Wow Usagi looks so beautiful and innocent even if she's my sister." Goku was amazed by her long pink hair and creamy white flesh but most importantly she still hadn't recovered from drowning so Goku snapped out of his obscure thoughts and tried to give her mouth to mouth. He placed his lips on hers then tried to breath in some oxygen for her; the moment he collided his lips against her he felt strange, it was irregular but it felt good unfortunately Goku had to stop thinking of such things and get back to saving her. He pulled his lips away from her and forcefully pressed both of his palms against her chest a few times before giving Usagi another lip lock.

Usagi started to regain from her former unconscious state as her blood ruby red eyes started to flutter open but when she did the first thing she saw clearly was an ebony black haired boy with his lips touching her very own. Usagi couldn't stop him but it wasn't really if she couldn't have ended it it's just for some reason she felt pretty good his soft lips felt like something she had never felt before in her entire life. Soon Goku started opening his own eyes that's when he realized she's alive.

Goku quickly pulled himself away with a bright red blush across his face oblivious to him Usagi did the same thing.

"Hey who are you?" Usagi said softly still blushing.

"Oh I'm Goku." He answered but then snapped "Why the hell were you trying to kill yourself, what is wrong with you!"

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I um." Usagi stuttered

"Well don't do that again what good are you when you are dead!" Goku kept yelling at her.

Usagi didn't respond anymore, she sat there with her knees in front of her chest and her face covering her laps and she cried heavily.

Goku didn't mean to make her cry, he came to her and snuggled right next to where she was sitting and tried to comfort her.

"Hey I'm sorry."

"No it's not you it's me, I hate myself and everybody hates me. I just couldn't live in this piece of shit anymore!" Usagi bawled

"It's alright, it's okay."

"I'm Usagi and my life is hell. I just want to be good that's all I wanted."

As the little demon girl cried in her yet to be known brothers arms a voice Usagi knew was heard.

"Usagi what's going on?" Helios demanded

Usagi stood up and ran over towards Helios and gave him a strong embrace with her tears on his clothes. He let her cry on him as he patted her back but took a guarding look at the boy that was sitting next to her. He appeared about her age and was wearing ragged up clothes, by his view he could be a wonderer.

"Who are you and where are your parents?" Helios asked Goku

"I'm Son Goku, I walk around the place because my parents are dead." Goku responded smartly

"What are you doing here?"

"I found her in the water below the bridge and I had to save her."

Helios didn't know if he could trust the boy while he did save her he suspected something could be bad from him but then again he sensed no kind of bad energy from this boy who is likely the same age as Usagi.

Usagi walked towards him away from Helios and grabbed Goku's hand. "Helios can he stay with us?"

Helios was caught by surprise at what Usagi had just said. He couldn't understand why she would ask such a thing from a complete stranger but why the fuck not.

"Okay I guess he can stay but if he causes any trouble I will have to leave him at the church where you used to be raised in, deal?"

"Deal." Usagi agreed happily and took Goku's hand taking him to where they lived.

Helios and Usagi didn't know it but they invited a demon into their home. He was no imp, he was no ordinary demon, and worst of all he was not one of The Fallen's apostles no he was the Fallen's own son and his powers rival him in so many ways it was too horrific to even look into. It was only a matter of time until the world ends because of this boy.

_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream<br>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

_**Skillet,monster**_


	5. Discovering The Power

Within a house far from many people in other words isolated from the rest of the world there used to be two people now there was a third and he wasn't good news to anyone. He only came to them to take the girl back to hell where doomsday will take over the world which in turn the universe, his other objective was to kill the one guarding her, his scheme is planning out and taking effect on the first part soon more will follow until it has been accomplished but for now he will keep his disguise until the time is right.

Goku was brought into an empty room never used for anything of Helios or Usagi, it didn't have much just a bed, a drawer with a mirror set on top of it, and a closet fill with things that weren't useful like typewriters and papers for it and junked toys like dolls and stuff animals. The window had black curtains and the bed was regular with a plain old cotton pillow and blanket.

"This will be your bedroom but please take care of it well." Helios instructed

Goku went over to the bed and felt the soft fabric of the white comforter; it was softer than anything he had ever felt before and he never really even slept at all back in Hell being a demon he needed no rest all he did was take over planets endlessly of course he along with his father and sister are going to take over this one.

"I really like how this feels." Goku said taking a liking to the blanket.

"I guess living without a home can be uncomfortable for you." Usagi said

"You can stay here for as long as you need to but when you get older you have to try and do things yourself." Helios told Goku.

"I can do that." Goku agreed

"Good." It was all Helios said before leaving Goku with only Usagi staying with him.

"I'm so glad to have you here other than Helios I never really had a friend." Usagi said

"Really I never had even one friend."

"You don't oh, well what were your parents like?"

Goku didn't know what to tell her, he obviously couldn't say she was her brother and their father was the Prince of Darkness so he thought for a few seconds until he finally cooked up something.

"My parents are dead." Goku tried to fake his forlornness which was actually very good and convincing.

"Oh I'm sorry Goku I didn't know." Usagi said mournfully at the boys fabricated story.

"It's alright I never really knew my parents at all, they died but I lived on my own." Goku furthered his lies.

"I can't imagine how much you had to go through I mean you're just a kid while I was raised in an orphanage then Helios took care of me."

"I won't be a burden in fact with me around with me around there will be a lot of changes." Goku said in a justifying manner though it was clear what he really meant by that but Usagi didn't quite know.

Later that day Usagi and Goku decided to play in the open meadows with a grassy hill next to where they are by a couple of trees setting in the place making a nice view, the two chibis played leap frog as their main game for the day in which they found it quite fun for the moment.

in order for Goku to keep gaining her trust he needed to continuously play with her and become a very trusting friend and f course needed to also gain Helios trust before the time is right.

"Come on Goku you can do better than that." Usagi commanded after Goku supposedly tripped after trying again to leap from her back but really Goku was pretending as he felt feeling like a regular mortal would keep his disguise in check.

"I'm getting tired Usa." Goku further faked his whine.

Their game ended up on top of the grassy green filled and colored hill and after afew more leaps Goku tried to make the last one but took his whole pretend game bit too far and ended up tripping both himself and Usa down the hill, the rolled uncontrollably until they finally reached the end and stopped on the flat ground after the hill, Goku and Usagi laid separate on the grassy plain they didn't seem to take serious damage as it was simply childs play as Usagi recovered but when she looked over to Goku she saw he was bleeding from his right leg.

"Oh Goku are you alright?" Usagi said in worry.

She went beside him to check on his scar and saw he had a small cut but enough for him to bleed out.

"It's alright I've taken alot of pain worse than this before." Goku said confidently being the only true words he could say the whole day.

Usagi placed her hands gently on his open wound then to Gokus astounishment the blood sucked back into him and his cut closed and his flesh was clean as if there was nothing there in the first place.

"Wow how did you do that?" Goku asked

"Oh please don't tell anyone this!" Usagi realized she had revealed her secrets to him.

"Hey it's okay." Goku tried to calm her down.

"You see I had these powers since I was younger and they've done bad things." Usagi frawned.

"Bad things but you just healed me."

"That's true but...oh just please keep this a secret! Only Helios knows but I trust you should do the same"

"Hey hey it's alright it's fine don't worry I can keep a secret."

"Oh thank you Goku." Usa embraced Gohans neck with her stubby little arms and held him tightly as she almost cried.

"Why don't we just go home now that'll e enough." Goku then said in his mind _"Even right now she has power I can't wait to see what more she can do."_


	6. The True Evil

In Usagi's bedroom she sat down in her chair on her desk with a lit up lamp right next to her; she was writing something down in her diary with an old traditional century pen which was basically a long feather in other words a quill pen from an unknown bird. Usa kept writing in her diary with a frown across her face the liquid substance she was using was crimson red colored however it wasn't ink but rather _**her own blood**_.

"_I can't understand why God would put me on this Earth I know I don't deserve to be prefect but why so corrupt what have I done to deserve this. The only people who I love to be with is Helios the person who's watched me and taken care of me like family then recently I met Goku he was a lovable boy my age or maybe he was older whatever it is he has made me happy maybe just as much as Helios. Even thought I have two people who care about me I just don't know if it's enough I can feel the evil inside of me I know I'm bad, I know I'm evil, all I want is to be normal. I pray to God everyday for my life to change then suddenly this boy Goku came into my life._

_Could he be the one to change my life forever; if that is so then when that time comes I shall no longer write with my blood."_

Usagi ended her paragraph of her new journal entry that way before closing it then she hid her journal behind the desk in between the wall so no one would have to read her dark writing.

"Hey Usa are you alright." Goku's voice from behind her bedroom door was heard.

Usagi answered "I'm okay Goku." Usagi then wiped off blood from her left thumb in was the cut in her flesh that brought the blood out and what she was using to write with; with her healing powers she easily regenerated it until it was closed up.

Goku came through the door calmly trying to check up on her, as he walked right in he saw everything was fine.

"Nothing wrong happened?" Goku asked in concern.

"No everything's fine like I said Goku."

Goku didn't change his concerned expression as he just stood there with a frown on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" Goku asked

"About what?"

Goku took Usas hand and lead her to her rooms bed there they both sat next to each other seated neatly on the comforter beginning to talk.

"I've noticed you weren't feeling all that good why is it that way?" Goku started asking.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi tried to hide her sadness.

"You know what I mean, I just see you like you are very depressed and you don't like yourself you don't smile as much as you look like you are about to cry or feel like you are going to die in a few days or something."

Usagi faintly answered "All my life I live with nothing more than hatred over myself, everyone hates me except Helios and I didn't even do anything to them. I just don't understand why the world is hating me and I don't know why I'm the only child that has powers."

_I feel so evil _

Goku only wanted to look into her and to make sure he could find a way to convince her without her acting like she was gonna commit suicide. He needed to find the weak point and use it to make her enjoy being evil otherwise she will not accept herself and never come to Hell with him.

"Listen Usa you are not as bad as you think you are, these gifts you've gotten they are not a curse not as long as you use them for your own good." Goku encouraged.

Usagi denied "What is so good about these damn powers they feel so evil like for some reason I feel like I'm possessed by a demon or worse _Am one!"_

Goku tried to calm her down and convince her she's not a bad as she thinks which was a lie or at least not the good she wanted.

"You know Usa I wished I had your powers." Goku played dumb to manipulate her.

"What?"

"With your powers I can be special I can use them for good things to come I see how your powers are and I do like them because of what they do like when you healed me that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course why would I not want the power to heal, healing is a gift from God you know the stories, plus with your powers if used right you can use them to do great things."

"How can you possibly know that Goku?"

"Let's just say I know what Evil is." Goku got off of the bed and walked away from her but before he left the door he gave his equally aged friend one last thing.

"Just remember this if you at least try to do something good you will see it for yourself it you are a bad person or not." Goku left Chibi Usagi to ponder her own thoughts.

Usagi thought about it but still didn't know if he was right but how he sounded was astounding to her she decided to sleep on it. She layed her head down on the soft white pillow and let her blanket cover herself up as she closed her eyes and peacefully slept.

_As Usagi drifted into her dream immediatley it turned into something very dark and dreaded. The sky was neither night nor day it was both yet something otherworldly, it was something that would make a nightmare feel like a dream come true, it was something where all forms of evil lived; the Valley of Shadow and Death._

_**Hell**_

_No life could be found by life I mean a real living thing you would see on earth it was nothing but a wasteland of pure corrupt a santuary of darkness. She could here many terrible things that would come out of a horror story; demons of many shapes and sizes especially imps and monsters, apparitions like phantoms and poltergiest making all sorts of noises along with banshees, harpies flying through the skies with other winged demons, spiked tentacles rose from the boiling pools ; all surrounded a throne of deep hatred. Sitting on the throne was what looked like an ordinary mandressed in black clothing and coal black padded chest armor. He had midnight black hair withred eyes of burning fire similar to the depths of this dreaded looked at Usagi like it was for real not a dream and all he said to her was_

"_**Soon my little rabbit soon"**_


	7. Ones' Horror

Helios quickly rushed in Usagi's room as he could hear her screaming from his. He shoved her bedroom door out of his way and swiftly rushed to Usagis side and wrapped his arms around her then held his palm over her shivering cheeks feeling the sticky sweat on his fingers.

"Chibi Usagi wake up now!" He forced.

Usagi shrieked words described in her nightmare _"Demons….Monsters….Evil place…what is this!"_

Helios kept shaking her so many times until she finally opened her ruby red eyes. Usagi stood up trying to regain her composure when she finally came to she burst into a rain of tears and planted her face on Helios chest.

"It was so horrible I saw demons…So many fucking demons. Everywhere I saw scary and there was no safe place everything was dark it's like nothing good ever existed there then there was a scary man who looked at me like he was gonna get me." Usagi bawled heavily.

Helios tried to comfort her in his arms but it was no good as her cries weren't lessened yet. Goku heard all the noise and decided to come in and he saw Chibi crying in the arms of her caretaker.

"I can still hear his voice in my head and I can still see his face, I don't want to close my eyes or go back to sleep I just can't!" Usagi kept crying wetting up the fabric of Helios clothes.

"Hey Helios what is she doing?" Goku questioned

"What do you mean?" Helios answered

"What are those things called running down her eyes? I've seen them a lot but for some reason I feel bad when she does it."

"Chibi Usa is crying those watery things coming from her eyes are tears they are triggered through her sadness. She was so frightened of her bad dream that she feels it could happen to her thus triggering her fear, she is hurt mentally and it's not good."

"Oh so that's what it is." Goku figured then thought _"I've killed many people in my lifetime and so much of them did this crying, when I saw it I never cared or understood it fuck I've never even had one my entire life. I don't know why but I feel something different from her."_

"How is it you've seen a person cry before but don't know what it is?" Helios asked Goku still patting on Usagi's back trying to treat her weeping.

"I don't know I've never cried. I see people like you comforting another person before and when you do it makes people feel better." Goku wanted to further get into knowing these emotions of sadness, he did use things related to them to comfort Usagi before but he only pretended as he was a great observer of many people doing it before he killed them."

Helios thought _"Even when his parents die."_

"Well Goku you are going to have to leave us alone for now Usagi needs me now please go back to bed I have everything under control here." Helios politely asked.

Goku obeyed then left them alone for his sister to be in the arms of his enemy.

"_Crying….Tears….Sadness?...I don't quite get it and I've seen thousand of beings do this but for the first time I actually am interested because of Usa." _Goku thought still wondering about sorrow, it was true being a great demon he never once in his life displayed such emotion within the depths of Hell _**Evil could never cry**_

After the night had passed and the morning had risen Usagi eventually got over her bad dream. Usagi like every day was free to walk along the town next to where they lived allowing her to roam freely luckily the locals really just ignored her rather than scorn her for they simply wanted to stay out of her business.

Usagi had that thought in her head about what Goku said _"if you at least try to do something good you will see it for yourself it you are a bad person or not."_

As Usagi kept pondering an old stranger woman's voice can be heard.

"Hey there little girl can you please help me get across the street?" The elderly woman asked Usagi.

Usagi observed the aged old white haired lady who wore a regular pink multicolored dress then gave her uncommon childlike smile. This was Usagi's opportunity to make up for herself; the chance to prove she was good called out for her now it was her opportunity.

Usagi carefully grabbed the woman's hand and assisted her walking to the other side of the road. The lady only had a cane to assist her as she stepped slowly but just enough to get through the street in time as there weren't many cars in the kind of urban area they were in; Usagi of course happily and effortlessly got them through no harm.


End file.
